


Different People

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, compared to canon this is basically modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: hilda likes ska and marianne doesnt but they both like weed so it works out in the end90s au where they all go to a music festival and vibe
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Different People

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one for quorn bc the idea was too good not to run with >:)

It wasn’t hard to pick her out of the crowd. The woman was particularly tall (much taller than Hilda), and the long skirt she wore only made her look taller. Her dark clothes stood out against the bright colors of the crowd. Hilda just _had_ to go talk to her. Curiosity got the better of her. She pushed her way through the crowd to get to her.

“Hey!” Hilda seemed to surprise her as the woman jumped when she spoke to her.

“Do you need something?” The woman asked. Her monotone voice was anything but welcoming.

Still, that never stopped Hilda.

“I just wanted to talk. It’s rare I see people at music festivals alone.” She continued. “What’s your name?”

“Marianne.”

“Marianne! Such an elegant name.” She held her hand out to her. “I’m Hilda.”

“Nice to meet you, Hilda.” Marianne took her hand into a halfhearted handshake.

“Who are you here to see?”

“Alanis Morissette.”

“Really? Ugh, what a bore. Please tell me you’re here to see someone a bit more exciting like No Doubt or Save Ferris.”

“No Doubt? You like No Doubt?” Marianne seemed incredibly bored with the conversation suddenly.

“Do you have a problem with the goddess that is Gwen Stefani?”

“I do, yeah. She has stage presence, I’ll give you that, but she thinks adding horns to her music will make up for her lack of lyrical genius.”

“You take that back! Her music is fun unlike Alanis Morissette. All she sings about is being depressed. Who wants to be depressed?”

“Maybe some people relate to her depressing lyrics and feel less alone in the world.” Marianne huffed at her.

“God, you sound like someone who listens to Björk.” Hilda rolled her eyes.

“I do listen to Björk. I think her new album is great, and you should respect her as an artist.”

Hilda opened her mouth to respond, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Claude approaching them.

“Hilda! I was wondering where you went, but I can see why you ditched us now,” he said, eyeing Marianne, “You know, you’re allowed to invite people to hang out with us. I don’t bite. Lorenz might though.”

“Oh, I was just about to leave, actually.” Hilda answered, looking away from Marianne.

“Is something wrong?” Claude wondered.

“She listens to Björk.”

“Why’s that a problem? I enjoy Björk.”

“I can’t stand Björk! I’d rather listen to something good.”

“Hey, now!” Claude tried to reason with her. “Even if you don’t like her, you have to admit she knows how to put together a good song!”

“Maybe you’d be in a better mood if you listened to some Tori Amos.” Marianne quipped at Hilda.

“And maybe you’d know how to have a little fun if you listened to some Gwen Stefani!” Hilda spit back at her.

The two women glared at each other.

“Tori Amos this, Gwen Stefani that.” Claude put an arm around each girl. “I think we can all agree that we should go back to my truck and get high.”

“You want her to come with us?” Hilda raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. “After everything I said?”

“Weed can be a magical thing. Just vege out a bit, and maybe you’ll be able to find peace with the enemy.”

The “enemy” had a bad taste in music. Hilda did not want to make amends with her, even if she was attractive. However, the promise of weed was ever tempting. Hilda could put up with her a while longer.

“What’s your name?” Claude looked to Marianne.

“Marianne.”

“Ah, well, Marianne, would you like to come get high with some strangers in the back of a truck? You can hear the music perfectly from there without having to be around the crowds.”

Marianne contemplated the offer a moment before answering. “I suppose I can’t say no to free weed.”

“Perfect! We have plenty of beer too.”

Off to the side of the stage, people camped out away from the crowds. Some sat around a fire roasting marshmallows on sticks. Others set up tents before the sun goes down. A couple people wandered about, mooching off of other campers. Everyone was high out of their minds. A skunky stench filled the air along with a cloud of smoke.

Eventually, they get to their campsite which consisted of an old truck and a couple tents. A group of friends sat around a fireplace passing a joint between them. The woman wore an open flannel with a black tank top underneath. She very much stood out in the group. A man sat next to her looking ready to go to the beach. His Hawaiian shirt matched Claude’s. Claude made a space on the log between two of them.

“You started without us?” He asked, trying to sound serious. “I thought you were better than this, Leonie.”

“You know I’m not.” Leonie answered. “We weren’t sure when you were coming back. Besides, I wanted to see what Lorenz would be like when high. He’s so stuck up.”

“I am not stuck up! I am very cool! Pass me that marijuanna.” Lorenz leaned over to take the joint. He delicately brought it up to his lips. The others watched eagerly as he took a long hit. He burst out coughing. Uproarious applause broke out.

Claude slapped him on the back. “I’m proud of you, bud.”

Lorenz tried desperately to keep himself together. His face turned bright red as he held in his coughing fit. “Thank you, Claude.”

Leonie looked to the newcomer in the group who had been quietly observing the entire time. “Who’s the newbie?”

“This is Marianne.” Claude responded. “Hilda made a new friend while she was out on her beer run.”

“So you go out for beer and come back with another person entirely?” Leonie gave Hilda a strange look. “That means less beer for all of us.”

“It happens.” Hilda laughed it off. “Either way, she’s here now.”

Claude continued introducing everyone. He points to Leonie first. “That’s Leonie. She seems rude, but she’s actually very nice.”

“Stop telling people I’m nice!” Leonie insisted with a huff. She crossed her arms.

“Next to her is Ashe. He’s the most adorable person I’ve ever met as well as my boyfriend.” He put his arm around Ashe.

Ashe waved hello. He beamed at her with pure joy. “Nice to meet you, Marianne. You’ll fit right in with us!”

“Thank you, Ashe.” Marianne smiled at him.

Hilda had been staring at her the entire time. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her smile. _Shit_. It can’t be. Immediately, she took the joint from Lorenz and took a long hit. The joint slowly disappeared from her hands. Claude took the remains to finish it off.

“Go ahead and sit down. There’s plenty of room.” He welcomed Marianne to the group.

Marianne took a seat on an unoccupied log. Hilda sat down next to her, not having anywhere else to sit. Ashe started to roll another joint to share with everyone. Soon, it got passed to Marianne. The woman took it between her fingers. A cloud of smoke escaped her lips. She did not even cough. Hilda watched her in awe. How did she do that?

“Would you like another hit?” Marianne held the joint in front of Hilda.  
She stared down at it, forgetting that was the whole point of hanging out here. “Yes.”

She went to grab at it, but Marianne held it just out of her reach.

“Hey, what gives?” Hilda complained.

“What do you say?” Marianne asked her calmly. A hint of mischief hid behind her eyes.

“Give me the joint.”

“No.”

Hilda sighed. “Please, Marianne, may I have the joint?”

The woman laughed. “You may.”

She took another hit before handing it to Hilda. Hilda grabbed at it greedily. It felt weird sharing the joint with Marianne. They were only arguing just a moment ago. However, weed is a universal peacemaker. Hilda just wished she remembered to grab more beer.

“Stop hogging it!” Claude called from across the campfire. “Ashe only brought so much.”

Hilda shrugged. “If we run out, you can go sell your body for more.”

“That was one time, and he was a friend!”

“You did _what_?” Leonie looked at him, absolutely appalled. “Why have I never heard of this?”

Hilda snorted. “Because it was from Sylvain.”

“Ew, you slept with Sylvain?” Leonie gagged.

“Again, just one time, and it was quick.” Claude hid his head in his hands. Still, the red blush on his cheeks was ever apparent. “Can someone please pass me a beer?”

Ashe hopped up to grab him a beer. The commotion calmed down a bit. By now, everyone was feeling high. Another band hit the stage, making the crowd scream. Uproarious applause filled the air, and the stray noises of instruments could be heard. The singer yelled something into the microphone, and music burst out. The group listened intently as they drank. Leonie jumped up to play air guitar. Even Lorenz sang along despite not knowing any words. He was a lot chattier than usual. Another song started, and Hilda perked up.

“I love this song!” She hopped up to start dancing. She held her hand out to Marianne. To her surprise, the other woman actually took her hand and stood up. They sloppily swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. Claude, not wanting to feel left out, grabbed Ashe to dance with. They jumped around with much better rhythm than the others. Hilda was too high to remember how to dance anyway. All that mattered was that she was having fun. Marianne seemed to be enjoying herself too. She laughed and smiled as they danced.

One song turned into two, then three. Soon, the set was over entirely. Hilda accidentally tripped into Marianne, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter. Hilda stares down at Marianne, completely out of breath. By now, the sun set, filling the sky with a gorgeous array of colors. The light hit Marianne’s face in all the right ways. Hilda had to admit to herself, the woman was gorgeous. What used to be a tight braid, now came loose. Strands of hair fell down to frame her face. Hilda could not help but stare. It was definitely the alcohol talking, but that was the perfect moment to kiss Marianne.

“Hilda.” A voice pulled her out of her daydream.

Hilda blinked back into reality. She looked up to see Claude. “What?”

“We gotta get more beer before the next set starts.”

More beer sounded like a good idea. It gave her an excuse to stop thinking about whatever feelings were currently budding inside her at that moment.

“I’ll go.” Hilda volunteered herself. She quickly stood back up.

“No.” Claude stopped her. “You didn’t get beer last time. I’m going with Ashe and Leonie. You stay here and watch Lorenz for me.”

“Don’t make me babysit Lorenz.” Hilda whined.

“I don’t need to be babysat!” Lorenz huffed, taking great offense. “I will have you know, I am very responsible! I should be babysitting you!”

“Bye, Hilda!” Claude waved to the woman.

Before she could protest, they disappeared into the crowd. Hilda stomped over to the fire like a huffy toddler. She sat down and cracked open another beer. Marianne took a seat next to her.

“You have interesting friends,” Marianne said.

“Interesting is one way to put it.” Hilda tipped her head back to drink the entire can of beer in one gulp. She tossed the can behind her. Lorenz immediately jumped up to fetch it.

“I’m so responsible.” He mumbled to himself.

Hilda let out a loud yawn. “All that dancing made me tired. Do you mind if I turn in for a quick nap before the next set starts?”

“Who’s playing next?” Marianne wondered.

“Uh, don’t ask me that. I’m drunk, and I’m taking a nap now.”

Marianne tugged at Hilda’s sleeve. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Don’t leave me out here alone with him.”

“Lorenz? He’s harmless.” Hilda looked over to the man. Lorenz sat on a blanket crocheting a sweater. He whistled to himself.

“Yeah, but he’s- Hilda, please. I don’t know anyone here.”

“Fine. You can take a nap with me.” The woman rolled her eyes and dragged Marianne into her tent. Of course, there was only one sleeping bag. The two women knelt in the tent staring at it. It took Hilda’s drunk brain a moment to process it. Finally, logic took over briefly, and she unzipped the sleeping bag so they could both lie comfortably on the ground of the tent.

“So, how are you?” Hilda tried to make light conversation. She suddenly felt unable to sleep. She propped herself up on her elbows.

“How am I? I’m good I guess. I got to watch Sheryl Crow play on stage. That was cool.” Marianne answered her. She sat on the sleeping bag, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Her music’s alright. I don’t change the station when her songs come on. Hell, I enjoy Alanis Morissette sometimes too. Ironic is fun to sing along to.”

Marianne seemed genuinely taken aback by the remark. “So you admit you like Alanis Morissette?”

“Yeah. You caught me. I blame Leonie. She likes listening to all those weird grunge bands.”

“I like grunge.” Marianne admitted.

“Don’t say you like grunge and only enjoy Nirvana.”

“Nirvana’s great, but I prefer Hole or L7. I feel like Nirvana getting so huge is pushing all the other grunge bands back underground.”

“I mean, they wouldn’t have gotten any attention anyway if Nirvana didn’t go mainstream.”

“Good point. I never thought about it that way.” Marianne nodded.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“So I admitted I like Alanis Morissette. Can you admit you like Reel Big Fish?”

“I will admit no such thing.” Marianne shook her head.

“Oh, c’mon.” A playful grin spread on Hilda’s face. She sat up. “You gotta admit they put on a show.”

“Nope.”

Hilda leaned closer. “They’re fun to dance to and just let out all your stress.”

“They dress funny.”

“That’s the point! They’re not taking themselves seriously. They’re here to play music and make us forget about life for a bit. Also, I caught you singing along.”

“You did not.” Marianne quickly looked away. Her eyes went everywhere but Hilda’s direction.

“You were! I’ve been watching you all evening. Admit it, Marianne, you like them.” Hilda pestered her further. She leaned in to poke Marianne in the side. Immediately, the woman winced away. She covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. A sudden realization came over Hilda.

“You’re ticklish.” Hilda gasped.

“No- ah! Stop!”

The two women crash onto the ground. Hilda furiously pinned Marianne down to tickle her sides. The other woman used all her strength to pull her off, but her laughter made it near impossible. Hilda continued to torture her.

“Hilda! I give!” Marianne gasped, choking on her own breath.

Hilda stopped, but remained on top of the woman in case she needed to punish her once more. “So you admit?”

“I admit.” Marianne sighed, still trying to catch her breath. “The lyrics are catchy, and it’s fun to dance to.”

“I knew it!”

“Does this mean you’ll stop making fun of my music taste?”

“Yes. Hell, maybe I could consider us friends now.”

“Do you want to be friends?”

“I do. Very much.” Hilda answered, still feeling light headed from all the beer and weed. She stared down at the woman below her. Marianne gazed back up at her, a slight smile on her face. A mess of emotions built up in Hilda’s chest. Her heart suddenly ached.

“Hilda?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to kiss me?” The woman asked her nonchalantly, not a trace of emotion on her face.

“I- what?” The question hit Hilda like a truck. Her brain spiraled into a mess of feelings. Her chest felt impossibly tight. It suddenly occurred to Hilda how close they were. She could feel Marianne’s body heat radiating off of her.

“You keep getting really close to my face and staring at me. I can’t help but think you’re gonna lean in and kiss me.”

Hilda backed up. “Ah, sorry. Bad habit.”

“No. It’s not unwelcome.” Marianne reached out to pull her back. “I think I’m saying this because I’m tired and high, but you’re really beautiful, and I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

She sat up and moved closer to Hilda. Hilda simultaneously wished she drank more and less beer. Sober Hilda wouldn’t be able to handle this either.

Her mind quieted down once Marianne kissed her. Hilda had no choice but to close her eyes and let it happen. The kiss was soft, just how Hilda imagined it would be. She brought her arms around the other woman to gently pull her closer. The kiss lasted only for a moment. Both women pulled away, seeming surprised they even kissed in the first place.

“Oh.” Was all Hilda could say. She glanced behind her to make sure the tent was zipped shut. “Let’s keep doing that. I’m not tired anymore.”

Marianne was more than happy to oblige. Hilda crashed into her, kissing with more effort than before. It felt amazing. Marianne tasted so good. Hilda couldn’t help but nibble on her lip. Before she knew it, they were making out in the tent. Her back hit the soft cushion of her sleeping bag. Marianne pressed hard into her.

How can one woman be so soft? Hilda drowned herself in Marianne. They melded together perfectly. Neither of them wanted it to end.

“Hilda?” Claude’s voice interrupted their moment in heaven.

Both women immediately repelled from each other. Hilda threw Marianne off her, suddenly wide awake. She brushed herself off, trying to give off a calm semblance. Marianne, unlike usual, looked frazzled. Panic set in. She stared at the tent entrance, praying to the goddess that no one opened it.

“Hilda?” Claude called again. The tent zipper came undone. Hilda scooched further away from Marianne just to make sure they weren’t suspicious at all. Claude seemed to think otherwise. He stared at the two with a contemplative face.

“Hi, Claude,” Hilda said with an awkward laugh, “I was just taking a nap.”

“With Marianne?”

“Yeah. We were just chilling out. Platonically. As girls do.”

Claude nodded. “That makes total sense. You two gonna join us by the fire? Sublime is coming on soon.”

“Yeah! We’ll be out in a sec.”

He gave both of them a thumbs up. “Cool.”

The second he turned around, both women untensed. Hilda breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled out of the tent.

She held her hand out to Marianne. “You coming?”

Marianne took her hand and smiled. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) if u wanna see shitposts and anything else i do or just wanna say hi :3  
> thanks for reading and i hope you have a great day!


End file.
